sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Lirelle Dawnbrook
Lirelle Dawnbrook is a priestess currently serving as a Dawnmender in the Sunguard. As the third of five children, she is nowhere near inheriting her family’s holdings, and has been happy to forge her own path going forward. She is known affectionately to friends - and fearfully to enemies - as ‘Dawnmender Stabs’. Appearance Despite the amount of time she spends in the sun, everything about Lirelle is pale, a trait most likely inherited from her mother. Her straight ash-blonde mane tends to be worn down, or pinned up if she needs to concentrate. Despite being fairly tall, the skinny woman is all bones and sharp angles, and some would argue that it matches her personality. Though she comes from a noble family of middling import, she values comfort over trappings of station, her attire mostly practical but well tailored. Personality One of the daughters of the free-spirited Lord and Lady of Dawnveil, Lirelle has a stubborn and firey disposition, tempered with both discipline and professionalism, though those close to her may argue otherwise. She maintains professional poise while on duty, but she will not suffer those she sees to be wasting her time. Her parents encouraged her childhood curiosity, leading her to delve into naturalist and botany pursuits while younger, something which carried well into adulthood. Combat Had she not found the Light, her skill with the arcane would have likely sent her down the magisterial path. As such, she treats the Light similarly, seeing it as a resource and drawing on it with minimal reverence for what she wields. Her time spent in the mercenary company, Krendal’s Crows, helped her to hone her craft, ending with her searing any and all enemies with Light, much like the mage she could have been. Necessity forced her to become a healer, a role she reluctantly accepted, making up for her lack of soothing or finesse by extensively studying texts and anatomy. She has also recently familiarized herself with hand to hand combat, the training coming from an unlikely friend in the Sunguard, Oosaarn Bloodaxe, though her physique doesn’t allow for any spectacular proficiency, relying on speed rather than strength. History Childhood and Family Born to the Dawnbrooks, a affluent family who owns the province of Dawnveil, Lirelle is the third of five children. Though all five siblings were close, Lirelle and her eldest sister, Nyrexis, were nearly inseparable. Though their relationship matured over the years, the pair remain as close as ever. Blessed with some of the best beaches and reefs in Quel’Thalas, she spent her youth on the shores of Dawnveil, harassing any and all small critters she found. With their lands and families so close together, the Dawnbrook children grew up with the two Emberheart boys, Sederis and Solendis, the heir to the Emberglades himself remaining a close friend, eventually joining the Sunguard together with her. Mercenary Days This path was marked by her joining of Krendal’s Crows, an Elven mercenary company that specialized in frontline combat and security details. It was there that she spent the majority of her adult life, participating in almost every noble dispute and petty war in the Kingdom of Quel’thalas. The Second War was where she made a name for herself within her company. As part of an auxilliary unit attached to the Farstriders, the Crows defended the borders of Quel’thalas from the Amani incursions. Though they never officially claimed credit for their actions, this contributed to the recognition of Krendal’s Crows amongst the nobility, leading to an increase in contracts to fight on their behalf. Utilizing unconventional tactics that most commanders had no answer to, they thrived, becoming a name whispered with fear on the battlefield. It was during her time accompanying an employer on an expedition into the Eastern Kingdoms that Silvermoon was assaulted; and by the time her company was recalled to Quel’thalas to defend the motherland, Silvermoon had already fallen. The isolation of her familial lands ensured their relative safety, though she still carries the lingering guilt, believing that she could have made a difference. Not long after, she left the company to take the fight further afield, going on to fight with Horde mercenaries in Northrend and Draenor. After the death of Eras Duskblade, command of the company passed to Lirelle. Though this was not something she had sought after, she made use of this, turning their blades against the Burning Legion, and eventually the Alliance. The Sunguard Lirelle was part of the force that was inducted at the start of the Winter of Woe Campaign of the Sunguard. Signing up with Sederis Emberheart during the tail end of the recruitment drive, they soon found themselves stationed in Light’s Glory in Northrend and participated in most major engagements with the Bleeding Eye. During this time, she settled into her role within the Dawnmenders though she held fast to the belief that killing was necessary in order to protect. This led her to seek out Isilos Sunshatter and train under the Sunshatter Ardents of Goldsea, eventually proving herself to her mentor and being inducted to their ranks. With the return of the Burning Legion, she shared an apartment in Dalaran with Sederis and Arrenir, the three using it as a base to provide support to the coalition forces on the Broken Isles. When the Sunguard withdrew to Silvermoon to protect Quel'Thalas, she followed, eventually being incapacitated and trapped within the Nightmare during one engagement. After her recovery, she followed Sunguard forces to defend Kris, sustaining injuries in Allamar that resulted in the loss of her left hand. This limb was subsequently regrown by Taeonthrial Leafbinder. Phoenix Wars In the uneasy time before the Alliance invasion, Lirelle brought the Crows to Autumvale in order to train with Sederis and Thanidiel Highdawn, strengthening the bond and cooperation between their forces. This brought success in the opening engagements of the war, securing a decisive victory against the dwarven forces. This unfortunately, did not continue as they marched on Sunstrider Isle, and both Lirelle and Sederis died on the soil of their birthplace. The caravan carrying her body to the Dawnspire was intercepted by, Edaril, and the Bleeding Eye Necromancer chose to raise her to potentially help further his own goals. lirelle2.png|Art by Rishnea tumblr_ocjvapIrrT1sutw2vo1_1280.png|Art by Dorksworn tumblr_ocjvapIrrT1sutw2vo2_1280.png|Art by Dorksworn casuallir.png|Art by Rishnea cHQp9C1.png|Art by Isei-Silva Bowk78Z.png|Art by Fiship yQbviwB.png|Art by Dorksworn ZozZGyL.png|Art by Pyrar Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders